1. Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having improved dual-beam contacts with preload tabs.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,273 to DePriest discloses a dual-beam contact and a housing having a ramp for preloading contact beams of the contact. U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,956 to Sitzler discloses a contact with opposed stand-off tabs. Other relevant art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,361; 4,607,907; 3,865,462; 4,752,246; 3,818,423; and 4,480,386.